


Avatar: No other choice

by Avatargay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatargay/pseuds/Avatargay
Summary: Xie is Bolin's daughter and the Avatar but she doesn't want to it. She's not suitable at all. She's unreliable, rebellious, hot headed, doesn't like bending and wants a perfectly normal life (at least her standards of normal). But in the end she doesn't have any other choice but to accept her faith and the world won't make it easy for her.





	1. Earth ( the beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so bad at writing and grammar. I just wanted to get this out of my mind. Prepare for something bad

Bolin heard Opal's yelling from outside and sighed. He knew it was because of Xie and no matter how much he loved her, he couldn't understand her. She is the Avatar, she was supposed to be happy but she wasn't. She was mad and grumpy all the time. She'd rather depend on her physical strengths than bending. He knew it very well and Opal knew it but they also knew Xie had to learn how to bend and the other Avatar related stuff. 

Bolin was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear Opal yell for him to come. Almost.  
When he ran outside and saw Xie glaring at three we dresses gentlemen he didn't know what to think. While he was trying to figure it out one of the man spoke up.  
"Hello, Mr Bolin. I'm Huang Xutian from the non-bender organisation Black Lotus. I'm here because we hold information that let us to believe you know who is the Avatar, sir"  
Bolin could feel his daughter tensing up next to him, ready to fight the man. He gently grabbed her wrist trying to comfort her.  
"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would I hide the Avatar? Being the Avatar isn't a crime." Bolin tried to keep himself looking calm and serious but he wasn't like that, Opal was. But they wanted to talk to him, not her.  
"But it's dangerous and you, sir, know it very well. You were really close with the previous Avatar, weren't you?"  
Bolin freezed for a second, he was scared and shocked. His friendship with Korra wasn't a secret but he wasn't used to people using it against him, not in that way.  
"I was close with her but that doesn't mean I know who is the Avatar now. So please leave my property, sir"  
Bolin couldn't take anymore of this bullshit anymore, he was already tired from having fights with his daughter and he wasn't going to take that men's bullshit. Xutian smirked slightly, almost unnoticeable, but Bolin noticed, and left the house with his partner.  
Opal, Bolin and Xie went back to the house where Xie turned to her parents  
"Soo should we stopped with the Avatar stuff for a while."  
She smiled widely, being confident in herself because of the situation a moment ago.  
"No, that visit just proves that you need to work hard on your bending so you can protect yourself"  
Opal said strictly to Xie, they had that argument thousands of times and the mother was honestly tired of the Avatar not wanting to learn. "Okay, whatever you say, I still think you're wrong tho" Xie growled and went to her room. Even tho she looked rather annoyed than scared of the weird non-bender men, Xie was actually worried about it. She was scared they're going to get her. Everyone could feel the tension because the Avatar was unknown and some non-benders decided to act problematic. Attacks against benders, stealing from them, starting fights with them. Not-so-worrying-things that can escalate every moment.  
She lied down on her bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about it when she heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was.  
"Jiang, fuck off. I already had the Avatar talk with mom."  
"Xie, language and open the door. I know you're scared, I just wanna talk."  
Xie sighed, she loved her sister and knew she Jiang cared for her deeply but Xie didn't want to hear her talk, she was anxious. Her sister was like that, very calm. She didn't like it, she liked chaos and spontaneous. Jiang's calmness made Xie worried and she didn't know why.  
"Jiang, go away. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep"  
Xie turned to one side and closed her eyes as if her sister could see her.  
"Ok, Xie. I'm going now but you can come to drink jasmine tea with me later if you want."  
Xie didn't respond but both of them knew she wouldn't. It was a long day for Xie, she didn't want to leave the bed for the rest of it but she probably should.


	2. Earth ( what should I feel)

Xie woke up from someone yelling outside. She ran out as fast as she could and saw three men dressed like the non-benders yesterday trying to get to Jiang while her dad was protecting her.  
"What the hell is happening here?" Xie was beyond pissed, they just woke her up and now are trying to get her sister. "Miss, I'm sorry but can you stay out of this. We're here to talk to the Avatar" One of the men said, not even looking at her."I'm listening, talk" Xie said folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. The man looked kinda shocked, not that they really showed it.

Bolin and Opal looked surprised as well while Jiang wasn't really surprised, you could say she expected her sister to do something stupid like that." Then we're here to talk to you, miss"One of the men spoke, snapping Bolin and Opal from their minds."No, you don't have anything to talk about" Bolin stood protectively in front of his daughter." Sir, we're talking to your daughter, not you, so please excuse us but we're taking her"the guy tried grabbing Xie's wrist but she caught his pulling him on the ground."I don't want to talk with you right now, so leave right now. I'm not as nice as my family"Xie glared at the men, going in the house followed by her sister.

"That was a bit too rude, don't you think? I'm sure dad could've handled the situation alot better" Jiang starting talking once they were in." I don't need dad to handle my fights and they said they wanted to talk to me" Xie said, not even looking at her sister." I don't think you need that to handle all of your fights, but for now maybe most of them. At least until you get nicer." Jiang shrugged." I'm not gonna get nicer. I'm already nice, just a bit angry." Xie turned to her sister."Ugh, whatever you say"Jiang sighed being done with her sister.

Xie lied down on her bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about all everything that happened. What exactly the non-benders wanted to talk about? Was she scared or just really angry? Were the non-benders planning something? She was full of questions but she was scared to ask any. She didn't want people to know her insecurities, she was the Avatar, she was supposed to be strong and fearless but she wasn't. She was scared and didn't know what to do. 

Xie was deep in thought when she heard someone throwing rocks at her window. Annoyed she went to her window and opened it." What the fuck do you want?" She yelled careful not to wake up her parents."" I heard what happened today, just wanted to make sure you're fine" Izumi yelled back. He was a student of her uncle Mako. After Lin retired and Mako took over the her, he decided he wants to give his knowledge of martial arts as well as fire bending to someone so he opened a dojo. Izumi was one of his best students, he and Xie got along pretty well. He was loud and obnoxious but also really good at fire bending and martial arts so Xie was almost instantly interested in him and Izumi was pretty much interested in everybody. Soon they began really close friends despite their differences.

Xie sighed laying her head on Izumi's lap. After alot of fighting she decided to let him go inside, but he had to sneak out before her parents were up. Currently they were laying on her king sized bed, Xie's head on Izumi's lap. She closed her eyes breathing deeply." So are you going to tell me what happened?" Izumi started playing with the little hair she got on her forehead, it was exactly like her dad's little hair, at first she wanted to cut it but later she started liking it even tho it didn't really suit her braids. She got almost everything from her father-the little hair on her forehead, her light green eyes and her pig like nose. The only thing she got from her mom is her dark skin. 

"Just 3 non-benders came to scare me, nothing interesting" she sighed, opening her eyes." Why they did it? You've never done anything to them?" Izumi pouted like a little kid. Xie shrugged sat up." I'm sleepy. Let's go to sleep"Xie stood up and grabbed Izumi's hand trying to pull him up."Okay, okay" he mumbled and stood up" Am I the one on the floor?" Izumi looked hopeful at Xie" What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow and threw him a blanket and a pillow." Go get yourself a cover from the wardrobe. " Xie lied down on her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Xie woke up and turned to the side. Izumi wasn't on the floor so she assumed he went home already and fixed herself again slowly falling asleep until she heard dad yell.

When Xie went down she was Izumi on his knees begging at her dad while Bolin looked pissed as fuck." Why were you in my daughter's?!" Her dad yelled at Izumi who looked down at his lap." Dad, leave him alone. We didn't do anything."Xie growled done with her father's shit." No, I want him to promise that won't happen ever again" Bolin glared at Izumi he quitely nodded his head. " So you want him to stay here longer and look at me longer. Dad you scared him enough already just leave him, I'm sure he won't come back" Xie went to them helping Izumi to stand up." Okay" Bolin sighed" But if it happens again I'm going to talk to Mako" " he glared at Izumi who nodded, said goodbye and ran out of the door " Idiot" Xie shaked her head and whispered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't the worst thing you've read.


End file.
